


Don't let me go

by AngelisticSatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Cas holds Dean, Charlie Ships It, Dean is a big softie, Doctor!Dean, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, because people are assholes who can't mind their own business, but dean is a badass, dean cries, parent!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelisticSatan/pseuds/AngelisticSatan
Summary: Dean Winchester is a child oncologist who falls in love with one of his patient's fathers.I suck at summaries, please give this a read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post on the net where Doctor!Dean has a crush on the family of one of his patients. The fic is loosely based on that and is 100% my own work.
> 
> English isn't my first language so any and all mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out.
> 
> Please leave a comment saying how you liked it.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Dr. Dean Winchester was a child oncologist who loved his job as much as he loved his pie and his Baby. He loved the little kids who came to him with all his heart and it made him sad when they didn’t make it into adulthood or even to their teens. It killed him inside when he had to tell a parent that their precious little baby wouldn’t have a long time to live. He cried with the families when a child died because Dean Winchester firmly believed that family doesn’t end in blood, and every little kid that came through the doors of his hospital automatically became his family. He would do everything, absolutely everything, to make sure they lived a long and healthy life. But Cancer was a bitch so he also made sure all his little babies had the happiest last days of their short lives.

Every morning that Dean came into the hospital, he would bring with him a few boxes of donuts to give among the kids who were there and a lot of decent coffee for the parents who stayed awake all night with their children. The child oncology department was a huge, close knit family of its own that all the other doctors looked up to. It was a safe place for all the families who ever came there and Dr. Winchester made sure to make it feel like a home away from home.

Dean was the best doctor in the field in the entire state so his services were quite in demand. Every morning he would reach the hospital around 7am with gifts for his patients and their families in the form of food. He would go over the vitals of all his patients and take care of his appointments for the day. Then he would make his rounds, sitting with all the kids one by one, talking to them and making them laugh. After lunch, he would gather the kids around him and read them stories, while the slightly elder kids would do what they wanted. After story time the children would take a nap as he looked over other stuff like paperwork. He would sit with the families of the children and tell them about the treatment and how it was going. By 11pm he’d get ready to go back home and by 12 he’d be in bed. His phone was always by his side so that whenever he was on leave or at home, he’d still be on call. On such occasions when he wasn’t in the hospital, another child oncologist, Dr. Jessica Moore, would always be on call. Jess always told him to go home early or take a vacation but with only two doctors, they didn’t have time for that.

That morning started out no different. Dean went to the hospital with a shit ton of donuts and coffee to give among the patients and their parents. Then Dean went over some of the changes since last night that Jess had recorded. All had been good over the night, not that he had been expecting many changes. He was just about to launch into some paperwork when Charlie, one of the nurses and his best friend, knocked on his door.

“Dr. Winchester, you have a call from Dr. Barnes in paediatrics. She says she has a possible Cancer case for you.”

“Okay connect her through.”

He talked to Dr. Barnes who was a paediatrician in the same hospital. She told him about a child with possible leukaemia, whose file she was sending over for him to look at. From what he saw, he was sure that the poor girl had some sort of Cancer but he wanted to be sure so he called the father to set up an appointment for later that day.

He then got busy with the kids until he saw an unfamiliar man standing at the door of the room. With him was a girl of about 5, who Dean guessed was the new patient and her father. He indicated to the man that he would join them in a minute as he wrapped up story time with the kids and put them to sleep.

He then joined the man in his office where he finally saw him closely and damn was that guy a Greek God.

He had eyes so blue that they could be oceans, a gaze so strong that it seemed like he could see into people’s souls. His jaw could be cutting through diamonds and the slight scruff he was sporting got Dean’s gears shifting. He was probably an inch or two shorter than Dean and looked to be around his mid 30s, just about the same age as Dean himself. His dark hair looked like he had been thoroughly fucked and it sent so many images to Dean’s brain.

He took a deep breath to compose himself and went to introduce himself to them.

“Hello, my name is Dean Winchester. What’s your name?” he asked the little girl.

“I am Claire Novak and this is my daddy Cas Novak.” Claire’s two front teeth were missing, giving her a slight lisp and she had a glint in her eyes, which after working with kids for so long, Dean knew meant nothing good.

“Hello Claire, nice to meet you. How are you today? Do you know why you’re here?”

“Yes, I got sick so my auntie Meg told my daddy to take me to a pade- pede- paditrishan. So my daddy took me to a lady who said you are a better doctor.”

“Ah yes. Did you like the lady doctor?”

“Yes she was very kind.”

“Okay, where is your mommy today?” usually it was the mothers who came in with the kids the first time.

“I don’t have a mommy. She said she didn’t like my daddy when he said he became a bicycle.” Bicycle?

Her father coughed, embarrassed and said, “That’s enough Claire. I’m sure the doctor doesn’t need to know of my coming out story.”

Single father? Hot. Bisexual? Totally works in Dean’s favour. Bitchy ex wife? Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to give her a piece of his mind for leaving him when he came out or thank her for leaving him possibly single for him. And that voice was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. Damn.

By this time, Mr. Novak looked tense, almost as if he was afraid that his sexuality would come in the way of his daughter’s treatment. Dean decided to put his fears to rest.

“Mr. Novak, me as well as one of the nurses here are as gay as they come and everyone knows that. If you’re afraid that your sexuality will come in the way of her treatment, rest assured, it won’t happen. She will be treated just like the rest of our patients.”

He visibly relaxed and nodded at Dean gratefully.

Dean continued, “Now, I would like to conduct some tests on Claire. The results should be prepared by tomorrow so I’ll give you a call about it.”

...  
After Claire and his dad had left, Charlie came up to him and said, “Who was that beauty? Isn’t he dreamy?”

“He’s a guy Charlie, a bit out of your likings.”

“Just because I’m a lesbian doesn’t mean I can’t acknowledge beauty when I see it.”

“Yeah, yeah okay. He’s the parent of one of the possible new kids.”

“Oooh good looking AND a parent? What’s wrong with him? Please don’t tell me he’s a homophobe?”

“No, Charlie, he’s bisexual. He’s perfect.” Dean sighed.

“Yeah okay don’t get distracted, go do your thing with kids.”

...  
The next day when Claire’s results came through, Dean knew he would have to call her father to tell him the news in person. It was never easy to tell a parent that their child had Cancer and he particularly didn’t want to tell Cas because he didn’t want him to be upset. But he had to tell him and he would rather he told Cas himself than a nurse. He called Cas and set up an appointment to meet in his office in an hour.

Cas probably already knew it was going to be bad news when Dean called him to meet without Claire, but Dean still arranged for a cup of tea to be delivered in his room when Cas came. From experience Dean knew that tea usually helped parents calm down and think rationally in these stressful situations.

Cas knocked on his door and came in looking miserable. His clothes were rumpled and his tie was twisted. He was wearing a tan trench coat which looked like it had a sentimental value, along with a work suit. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy as if he had been crying and when he spoke, his voice cracked.

“Hello Doctor. Is Claire – is she going to be alright?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Novak, Claire does have Cancer. She has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia. It is generally the most common form of Leukaemia in children but the survival rate is also high, around 85%. Generally we would use radiotherapy or chemotherapy to treat the patient. You could have her admitted in the hospital to ensure 24 hour supervision by professionals or you could have her at home and bring her in as needed.” Dean had been looking at the table as he said this, not wanting to see the heartbroken look at Mr. Novak’s face but when he looked up he saw that he was trying not to cry.

Dean’s heart ached for the poor man, having to tell him about his daughter.

He went around his table and wrapped his arms around the father as he began to cry. They sat like that for a while, until his tears subsided and then Mr. Novak began asking other questions. How long would the treatment take? How much would it cost? When Dean stated the price, his eyes went wide.

“How come the bills are so cheap? I don’t mean they should cost more but I did expect it to cost a lot more than this.”

Dean smiled a bit. A lot of parents asked the same question.

“There is a charity that collects money for the treatment of the kids so that the parents don’t have to compromise on their treatment because of the lack of money. Now I really wish it was under better circumstances, Mr. Novak, but welcome to the family. You can call me Dean, no need for formalities with us. I know this is a hard time for you but if you want, you can talk to some of the other parents here, they would help you feel better maybe. I’m really sorry I can’t say for sure but I’m really optimistic about your daughter’s case.” Dean’s smile turned sad. He hated having to tell parents about their child’s Cancer and no amount of experience would make it easy for him.

“In that case, Dean, please call me Cas. I’m sure you’ll do your best with her.” Dean loved the way his name rolled off Cas’ tongue.

“Sure, Cas. Please take your time thinking how you want Claire’s treatment to go and let us know. It is important that you take into consideration not only her needs but also yours.”

“I’ll be in touch, Dean. Take care.” With that, Cas left the room, still looking a little lost and very rattled. No amount of mental preparation could have made it easier for him to know that his daughter had Cancer. Dean leaned against the door of his room and sighed as he watched Cas go. He really hoped that Claire would be fine, and not only because he was beginning to have a crush on her father, but also because it was always sad to see a child go from being an energetic bundle of joy to a weak kid in a matter of days and he always wanted his kids to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but this was a difficult chapter to write and it made me cry.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, please do let me know how you found it in the comments.
> 
> As usual, English isn't my first language and this is unbeta'ed so any and all mistakes are my own. So feel free to call me out on them.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Happy Reading :)

Being a doctor was not an easy job. Sure the pay was good but the hours were tiring at best and exhausting. There were days when Dean barely had any time to eat or take more than a short, 5 minute shower in the mornings. Those were the days when Dean was glad he still lived with his brother. Sammy always made sure Dean got an extra five minutes in the shower while he prepared something for him to eat. That way, on the days that Dean had a very small window of time between when he woke up and when he had to be at the hospital, he almost always managed to get a decent shower as well as food.

That morning was pretty much the busiest, fastest, morning he had had in a while. Just a couple of hours after Dean went to sleep, his phone rang, waking him up from a pleasant dream. Before he could answer the phone, though, Sammy barged into his room looking pissed and answered the call. Apparently the phone had been ringing for quite some time and had woken Sam up, and GOD that moose of a man was a bitch when he woke up.

“Hello.”

Dean could not hear what the person on the other end of the call said, but it was probably from the hospital, because no one else in their right minds would call so late at night. Whoever it was said something that calmed Sam’s bitch face down and he replied,

“No this is MR. Winchester. DR. Winchester was asleep, I’ll just get him for you.”

Ooh there was the bitch face again.

“No he does not have a husband. I’m the brother Winchester not the husband Winchester.”

That was hilarious to Dean but before he could do more than snort, the bitch face was back, and this time it was aimed at Dean, so he sobered up pretty fast. Sam handed Dean the phone with a blush and said,

“Yeah, that would be great. Here, I’ll give Dean the phone now. It’s a Dr. Jessica for you. She says it’s an emergency.”

Dean sat up and made a grabby motion towards the phone. Sam gave him the phone and hovered about awkwardly as Dean talked to Jess.

“Yes, Jess. What’s wrong?”

“Shit Dean I thought it was your husband and you didn’t invite us to the wedding! I’m so sorry!”

“Yeah, that’s alright. But you said it was an emergency? What gives?”

By this time, Dean was already out of bed, getting ready to head out while Sam made him a cup of coffee to drink on the way.

“Oh right, sorry. One of the patients who had a chemo last week, Asa, his condition is rapidly deteriorating and I tried everything I could think of. Dean, I – I think he won’t make the night.” Jessica was clearly trying not to cry by this time. It was always tough to lose a patient, no matter what department it was, but it was even more difficult when the patient was a small child with their whole life ahead of them.

Asa Fox was a six year old boy with a stubborn tumour in his heart that refused to go away. Since Asa’s family had a history of heart problems, it was not unexpected for Asa to show signs of a heart disease. What was surprising was that the problems began to show up just before Asa’s fourth birthday. Even with a prior family history, it was uncommon for heart problems to manifest in a person so young, so the Fox family had taken Asa to the doctor who looked after Mr. Fox regarding his heart problems as well. Upon finding several anomalies in the test results, his doctor had recommended them to Dean. It took Dean a very small amount of scans to come to the conclusion that there was a tumour in his heart that, because of Asa’s young age, wouldn’t be able to be operated on. So Dean relied on Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy and hoped that the tumour would go away. It all did seem to be working until tonight when Jess called him.

By the time Dean reached the hospital, everything was a quiet chaos. Quiet because everyone wanted to make sure none of the other kids woke up and chaos because there was not a single adult on the floor who wasn’t moving around to help.

Dean had woken up at 6 am the previous day and apart from a couple of hours of sleep that he got before Jess’ call, he had been awake for over 24 hours when it happened. Dean and the rest of the staff had been attending to Asa for the past 5 hours but by the time 8 am approached, nothing that the staff did helped anymore. Asa Fox, aged 6 years old, died that day but with a huge smile on his face because of Dean and his efforts to cheer everyone up.

Asa’s parents had been outside his room when Dean went to give them the news. His mother broke down crying while his father blamed Dean for his death. He felt that Dean hadn’t done enough to save Asa, that Dean should have tried harder. Dean knew that it was just the shock speaking but he couldn’t help feeling hurt at the words and accusations pointed at him. What if Dean really didn’t try hard enough? What if the surgery would have actually worked, despite the very young age of the patient? What if he was really at fault and he could have saved the kid?

After spending some time with the family while they mourned, Dean went into his office to cry in private. Even though they were all part of the same family out there, Dean couldn’t bring himself to cry in front of anyone. So dean cried in private. Dean cried because a child died that day. He cried because Asa would never be able to go into space or fight space vampires like he wanted to. He cried because a boy would never get to go for his prom with his girlfriend (or boyfriend, whichever). He cried because a man would never be able to see his bride (again, or groom) stand in front of him and cry. He cried because a life was lost right in front of him as he cradled the limp body in his arms. He cried because Asa’s family would never get to see him grow up and he cried because a child would not get to live another day. He cried because he will never again see the child who laughed at even the most pathetic jokes he made. He cried because Asa was the happiest kid whose smile lit up the room, despite his discomfort. But mostly, he cried because despite the best efforts made by him and his team, he was helpless as he stood there and watched the light go out of Asa’s eyes. Despite all Dean had done, he could only watch and hold Asa’s body close to his as Asa slipped away into nothingness, and Dean could do nothing about it no matter how much he wanted to save the little boy.

Taking a deep breath, Dean rested his elbows on his table and rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the overflow of tears when there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Mr. Novak – Cas standing in the doorway with a sad look in his eyes. As soon as Cas saw Dean, his expression became even more broken. Dean could just imagine how he looked. Red eyes because of no sleep. Puffy eyes because of all the crying he had been doing. Runny nose, blotched cheeks. He probably looked like a disaster. Before he could open his mouth to apologise to Cas for his appearance, Cas crossed the room, sat on the table and cradled Dean’s head to his chest.

This action of affection brought forth another burst of tears. Along with tears came an overwhelming feeling of suffocating guilt. Guilt for not being able to save Asa. Guilt for not being able to save so many other kids who lost a chance at a happy, carefree childhood, who will never be able to do things like other kids. Guilt for not being able to save all the kids in the future, because Dean knew that Cancer was a bitch and there would be more deaths that he’ll have to witness.

Finally after a long time of crying, Dean lifter his head from where Cas was holding it against himself and unwrapped his arms from around his waist. Huh. When did that happen? He wiped off his tears and looked guiltily on the stains he left on Cas’ shirt.

“I’m sorry-“ he began but he was interrupted by Cas handing him a glass of cold water.

“It’s okay Dean. You needed that and I am more than happy to be able to help you. Now, you drink this glass of water and go home and sleep. Your nurse friend Charlie told me you haven’t slept for more than 2 hours since yesterday morning. No, Dean. Don’t object to it. You need to rest. There is Jessica as well as other oncologists who can be on call. You need to take the rest of the day off. When was even the last time you took a day off. Hmm? Charlie says, never. So today you go home and sleep the day, then in the evening I’m taking you out for drinks. You will relax for a while, have some drinks, loosen up. Then tomorrow you can come back if you want, but for today, you are not on call for today, okay? Now quickly drink up your water and go home.”

Dean would normally have snorted and rolled his eyes at Cas and told him that he was no one to tell Dean what to do but he recognized the tone of Cas’ voice. It was the tone that said, don’t-you-even-dare-to-think-about-not-doing-what-I-said. It was the tone Cas probably used on Claire to get her to finish her vegetables, the ‘Dad’ voice. It was the tone no one had used on Dean ever since his mom had died all those years ago but Dean still used on Sam at times to get him to do something, or more like stop doing something.

So with a fresh wave of nostalgia for his childhood, Dean nodded and drank his water. After around five more minutes, he felt a bit more composed and got up from his chair and set about to leave, Cas hovering about to make sure Dean didn’t change his mind. Just as they were leaving Dean’s office, Dean bumped into Sam, who was talking to Jessica. Sam turned around to see who bumped into him and with one look at Dean, his face morphed into a Bitch face and he said in a commanding voice,

“Dean Winchester, you are going to go home and take the rest of the day off. Jess told me what happened and there is no way I’m letting you work any longer today.”

Dean ignored the commend and replied with, “Hey, moose, fancy seeing you here. Jess, huh?” with a smirk, knowing full well what was going on there.

“Uhh, yeah. Um, Jess wanted to apologise for last night so she invited me for coffee tomorrow. Hey! Don’t change the subject. Go home. No more work for you today.”

Before Dean could say anything, Cas interrupted, “Don’t worry, I already told him to go home. So today Dean will go home and sleep and then come out for drinks with me, before joining back for work tomorrow.”

Sam looked at Cas like he had grown another head. “You said that to Dean, and he agreed? Wow Dean, all these years and you never took a day off and you agreed to him? Kudos.”

Dean gave Sam his version of a bitch face and said, “Shut up, bitch.”

“Whatever, Jerk. Now go home and sleep.”

“Yeah yeah whatever.” With a playful nudge to Sam’s side and a not so subtle wink towards him and Jess, Dean left to go home.

Just around the time he reached his Car, Cas called out to him and jogged to keep up. “You are not driving on so little sleep, Dean. I’m going to drop you off to your place and then pick you up around 7. Then I will drive you here to pick your car and we’ll go somewhere to drink. Now come on, get in my car and tell me where you live.”

Again, with the Dad voice. Dean rolled his eyes and went to Cas’ car thinking that if Sam knew that the parent voice worked on Dean, he would probably make him eat rabbit food all day long.

With Dean giving directions, Cas drove Dean home. By the time they reached there, Dean was so tired that he could barely walk on his own, so Cas helped him reach to his room and change into a more comfortable T-Shirt and boxers. Cas then set an alarm on Dean’s phone, set to ring around 6.30, so that Dean could wake up and get ready to go drinking. Dean was asleep even before his head hit the pillows and so he missed the fond look Cas directed towards him.

Dean did not remember how he got changed and into bed, or even what he dreamt of when be woke up, but whatever it was, had been better than what he had dreamt of in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else who cried? No? Only me? Okay.
> 
> Anyway, lots of hugs and kisses to those who need them <3
> 
> The next chapter will be Dean and Cas' not date with drinks, so hang on tight because this is going to get fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez I'm an unreliable piece of crap, aren't I? I don't even know what to say except that I was too lazy to type this out and kept on putting it off.
> 
> Anyway, as usual, this is unbeta'ed, English isn't my first language and all mistakes are my own so feel free to call me out on them.
> 
> Also, let me know how you found this chapter. Personally, I felt it could be better but I had started to write so I finished it. God only knows when I'd get around to it again.
> 
> Please drop a comment and Kudos if you liked it (or do it even if you didn't).
> 
> Happy reading :)

Dean woke up with a start right as his alarm went off next to him. It took him a while to remember where he was and what time it was and why his alarm was going off at 6.30, instead of 6. That’s when he remembered. Asa died and Cas got him home. Date. He and Cas had a date in half an hour. Only it wasn’t a date, was it? Cas probably wasn’t even interested in him that way. Just because Cas liked dick too didn’t mean he would get into bed with anyone who had a dick.

Disregarding that line of thought, Dean decided to take a shower and get dressed before Cas showed up, he probably stunk a lot. Taking a whiff of the air around him Dean decided that yes, that’s what happens when you don’t have time to take a shower before reporting for a work related emergency.

After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Dean looked at the clock on his phone and realized that it was already 6.55. He didn’t have nearly enough time to shave before Cas was due to show up – he hadn’t even decided what he was going to wear. Cas said they were going out for drinks, did that mean he could wear a Jeans and a Tee shirt of one of his bands? Or was that a bit too informal for drinks? Should he wear a button down instead?

Rather than wasting precious time on trivial matters such as clothes, Dean called Charlie instead. She would know exactly what to wear. Charlie’s advice had never let him down in the past and he was sure it wasn’t going to this time either.

He was snapped out of his musings with Charlie’s greeting of “What’s up, Handmaiden?” Dean rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Charlie liked to do this thing known as LARPing. Or Live Action Role Playing. Where people would dress up as characters and live their lives and stuff that Dean never got the hang of. Dean tried LARPing once and somehow got stuck being Charlie’s handmaiden, while Charlie was the queen of someplace called the Moondor. Dean wasn’t sure how it happened but the nickname stuck and Dean being the amazing friend that he was, humoured her whenever she slipped into her Queen persona. This seemed to be one of those times so Dean played along.

“Greetings, your Highness. I have a date and I need help deciding what clothes to wear.”

Dean heard an audible gasp on the other end of the call. 

“Dr. Dean Winchester has a date?! Dr. Dean Winchester who never took a day off, not only took a day off today but also has a date? Miracle of Holy Miracles. Praise the Lord and whatnot. How did this happen? Who is he?”

Dean cut off Charlie’s teasing rant and said,

“Charlie I don’t have time for this. Cas will be here in 3 minutes and as of now all I have on is a towel around my waist. Which, by the way, isn’t appropriate attire for going out on drinks. Which, incidentally reminds me, this isn’t exactly a date. He just offered to go out for drinks to relax a bit after today’s incident.”

“Wait back up a minute. Cas? Cas as in Cas Novak? The hot single bisexual father who totally has the hots for you? Your not a date, date is with that Cas? Whoa. This guy is a miracle worker if he convinced you not only to go home and sleep but also to go out for drinks. Also I’m pretty sure he won’t mind you in that towel, you know. You have a nice body. And that’s a compliment, coming from a lesbian. Sorry I’m rambling again. Clothes. Wear your Jeans that you hate because they don’t have any ball space. It makes your ass look great. And wear your white button down. It should be ironed, I did that myself the last time that I was over there. But leave the top buttons open and roll up the sleeves till your elbows. You’re gonna look great. Now get going, your not a date is going to pick you up any minute now. Bye! I want all the nasty details tomorrow.”

Before Dean could react by saying that there would be no nasty details, it’s not a date, Charlie, she had hung up. Taking a deep breath, Dean turned to his wardrobe and literally dove in, trying to find the clothes Charlie said. He put on his Jeans, but it was unbuttoned and was just wearing his shirt when the doorbell rang. Cursing, he went to open the door to let Cas in, without sparing much thought about how he looked.

When he opened the door, Cas was standing right in front of him, just inches away. Dean look at Cas and realized that he looked really hot. Cas apparently had the same idea as Dean – or Charlie, and wore a burgundy button down with Jeans, which Dean was sure, made his ass look better than phenomenal. His hair was a mess, as if Cas had run his hands through it multiple times, giving him a totally sexed out look which gave Dean’s brain a lot of spank bank material. And goddammit his traitor of a dick was starting to pay attention.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Dean raised his eyes to look at Cas’ face. Cas was pretty much staring at Dean and was blushing slightly. Dean looked down at himself and almost smacked his own fa e because of it. His Jeans was unbuttoned and hung low on his hips. His shirt was open in the front and gave an unobstructed view of his chest and stomach. He realized that Cas was staring at the tattoo that he had on his chest. A flaming star kind of thing that, according to lore, prevented Demon possessions. Dean didn’t believe in all that but Sam did. So when Sam went to get his tattoo, Dean got it too. Beneath the star was the date of his parents’ deaths.

Dean cleared his throat and gestured Cas to come inside.

“I’m sorry. Just give me 2 minutes, I’ll be right out. Make yourself comfortable, Cas.”

With that, Dean rushed into his room to get dressed. Exactly two minutes later Dean came out with his clothes all buttoned up, and him being completely ready to leave. He found Cas looking at a picture of him as a kid with his mom. It was one of the very few pictured he had of his mom before she died, and was his favourite.

“That’s my mom.” He told Cas.

Cas turned around with a start and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been looking without asking. She’s really beautiful though.”

“It’s right man. Yeah she was. Thank you. Anyway, you ready to leave?”

When Cas nodded, Dean grabbed his mobile and his keys and they left. They decided to go to The Roadhouse, because it was close and affordable, and also it had a friendly vibe. The ride to the bar was stilted with awkward conversation but by the time they got there, they had gotten comfortable with each other and were teasing and laughing.

When they entered The Roadhouse, Dean led Cas to the bar where Jo was tending the bar that day. Jo came over with a smirk on her face as she saw Cas sitting with Dean. Oh no. Dean knew that face meant no good. He should have told Cas to go some place else instead. Jo came over and smacked Dean on his arm with a towel.

“Well, hello stranger. How come you’re here tonight? I thought the only places besides the Hospital and your house you were ever in was your Baby? I thought you had forgotten all about me.” She pressed a teasing kiss to Dean’s cheek which he automatically wiped off on her sleeve. Before Cas could get the wrong image, Dean introduced them.

“Cas, this is Jo. She is like my little sister and her mother – “

“Her mother is gonna whoop your ass young man.” Dean was cut of by Ellen Harvelle, the owner of The Roadhouse. She then pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s temple and looked at Cas.

“Hello, I’m Ellen, the owner of this fine establishment. Now, I practically brought up this guy so don’t you let him give you any trouble.” With that, she ruffled Cas’ hair even more and left to go back inside, leaving behind a grumpy looking Cas because his hair was even more messed up than usual.

They stayed at the bar for at least a couple hours, but Dean lost track of time. He was with Cas, albeit on a not date, and he was in the familiar territory of The Roadhouse, where he practically grew up. Through the night, they had beer and burgers and pies. Jo and Ellen and Bobby, who was Ellen’s husband and Dean’s surrogate father, all came over to their table to tease Dean and tell Cas that they would whoop Dean’s ass if he was out of line, to which Dean always looked offended and replied, “I thought you all were supposed to be on my team!” They shared some embarrassing anecdotes about Dean from his childhood and taking pity on Dean, Cas shared some of his poor moments. Lapses in judgements as he called them.

Cas and Dean talked about their jobs. Cas was a teacher in the local high school and taught English Literature to moody, uninterested teenagers. They talked a bit about their childhoods but mostly avoided the subject, reason being that it was not a happy subject. Dean’s parents had died and Cas no longer talked to his.

By the time they got up to leave, Dean and Cas were pleasantly buzzed, so Jo decided to drop them off at Cas’ place. Cas would then drop off Dean to the hospital, where he was already supposed to be headed in the morning, before going for work.

When Cas had first showed up on Dean’s doorstep that evening, Dean had felt annoyed that he hadn’t had the time to jerk off in the shower, because he was sure that as good as Cas looked, there was no way his dick wouldn’t make an appearance that night. But as the night drew on, any thoughts about wanting to bone Cas had left his mind and they settled into a comfortable friendship. So what if they didn’t have much of a concept of personal space? They were on the road to becoming good friends and that’s all Dean could ask for. He was more than happy to just be a friend to Cas, if that’s what Cas wanted. But now when they were alone in Cas’ room, with his daughter spending the night with her mother, and Dean was changing into clothes that smelled like Cas, in Cas’ house, surrounded by Cas’ stuff, he was more than just turned on. Of course he couldn’t do anything about it. Masturbating in a friend’s bathroom? Not at all cool. So instead, Dean thought of the most unsexy things his brain could come up with, such as Bobby in swimming trunks, until his not so little situation went away and went outside to join Cas in the guest room where Cas had insisted that Dean would sleep, instead of on the couch.

“I have a guest room for a reason, Dean. It is so that people don’t have to be subjected to the torture of having to wake up after spending a night on the couch. Not to mention, you have to be at the hospital in the morning and I won’t be responsible for what you do there if you have a bad night. Now, come on, go to sleep. We leave early tomorrow. First we have to pick up Claire from her mother’s place, then we have to go to the hospital, I wanted to discuss Claire with you. And then I also have to go to work you know. I don’t want to be late because of my daughter’s doctor’s tardiness.” Cas mock scolded Dean as he went about taking out the covers for Dean.

Even though they had gotten ready for sleep a while ago, it was after 12 when they finally fell asleep, on the couch of all places. They had been awake, talking about themselves in a manner that seemed a lot like a relationship-y way to Dean, staying up till late, talking and munching on some frozen fries that Cas had heated up. With someone else, this would have scared Dean, but with Cas, it felt natural. And before either of them knew it, they were asleep, in the middle of a conversation about how Dean had restored his car, his Baby, after a particularly bad accident. It was the same accident that had killed his dad but Dean left that part out, along with any talk about his tattoos. That was a bit too personal to share with someone he had known for only a few days.

Just as he was falling asleep, Dean knew that his neck and shoulders would hate him in the morning, but that night, curled up on the couch, Dean slept better than he mostly slept, even though the couch was an uncomfortable piece of crap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m so sorry it took me this long to upload this chapter, but I wasn’t really in a good headspace for a long time and incidents kept happening that just made it worse. It’s a miracle I’m still here. Tbh. So while I genuinely sorry for the delay, for me, my health comes before my fics. Sorry again.
> 
> Anyway, as always this is unbeta’ed and all mistakes are mine. English isn’t my first language so feel free to point out any and all mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Happy reading :)

Dean was aware of a warm presence behind him even before he woke up fully. He was lying in a cramped area, but warmth surrounded him and he felt comfortable. Slowly, as his brain began to function more, he realized that the smell wasn’t the same as it was in his bedroom, or anywhere else in his house, for that matter. A few more seconds later, his brain came online and he realised that he was lying on a couch – Cas’ couch to be specific – and Cas was- Cas was lying behind him- not cuddling him, because Dean Winchester did not cuddle under any circumstances. So here he was, lying on Cas’ couch, absolutely not cuddling him – and Dean was 97% sure that he could feel Cas’ dick against the bottom of his spine.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

Dean was awake in mere seconds as soon as he realized what happened and turned around to look at Cas. Cas was obliviously still asleep, his arm wrapped around Dean’s waist. His hair was a mess, more so than usual, and his mouth was slightly parted as he took in deep breaths. And because, of course, Dean was only human, his gaze shifted lower than that. Cas had fallen asleep in his sweatpants and a T-shirt, but during the course of the night, his T-shirt had ridden up and his pants hung pretty low. So low that Dean could see the head of Cas’ dick peeking out of the waistband, swollen and flush. That along with the fact that Cas had just humped the air in his sleep, moaning out something that sounded dangerously close to ‘Dean’, was not helping the rapidly hardening situation in Dean’s own clothes.

Extracting himself from Dean’s octopus-like grip, Dean hurried to the bathroom for a cold shower. He quickly undressed and before he could have second thought, he stepped under the freezing stream of water. The sudden, shocking cold did help get rid of his erection, but once Dean realized he would be using a bath gel that smelt like Cas, and on top of that he would need to use Cas’ towel, his boner was back in full force.

Mentally berating his dick, Dean slowly moved his hands down his body, imagining those were Cas’ hands instead of his own. In his mind, it was Cas’ hands that rubbed over his nipples, causing him to gasp quietly as the feeling went straight to his cock. One of Cas’ hands reached lower, teasing around his cock, down to roll his balls, while the other rubbed over his hole, not really pushing in. In his imagination, Cas dropped down to his knees and pressed gentle, teasing kisses around Dean’s hips and inner thighs. His mouth was so close to Dean’s now achingly hard dick.

In reality, Dean wrapped his hand around his dick right as Cas’ lips wrapped around the head of Dean’s dick. The slight touch was a relief from all the pressure, causing Dean to sigh with pleasure. Dean’s hand squeezed slightly at the head of his dick, right at Cas, in his imagination, began to suck at it.

One of Cas’ hands wrapped around Dean’s dick and jacked him off where his mouth didn’t reach and the other rolled his balls and squeezed them just hard enough to not be painful, but pleasurable. Passing his balls, his hand moved further to his hole and pressed in. It took only a couple of thrusts against his prostate before Dean came harder than he could remember. He bit his knuckles to try and stifle his moans.

After Dean came down from his orgasm induced high, he cleaned himself up and grabbed the towel he had put on the rack when he realised that he had forgotten to bring any clothes with him except for the ones he was wearing, and those has gotten wet because of the mess of a shower that Dean had just taken.

Quickly wrapping the towel around his hips, Dean went to go outside, hoping that Cas was still asleep, and get his clothes. When he opened his door, he bumped into a very sleepy, very bed haired Cas, who was about to knock on the door. He quickly took a step back and thought that Cas’ hair looked even more sexed out than usual. His brain immediately went into the gutter and he snapped himself out of it by clearing his throat.

Even though it was just for a fraction of a second, Dean could have sworn Cas was looking at the small trail of hair leading into the towel, before he met his eyes with a deer in the headlights look.

“Uh, I, um-“ Dean stumbled upon his words while Cas looked at him helplessly.

‘Clothes!” Dean blurted out. “I forgot to tale my clothes.”

“Oh. Okay. I, uh, I’ll just get ready too. Then I’ll take you to, uh, your place for a change of clothes and then we can go to the hospital.”

Dean just nodded dumbly.

‘Wow Winchester’ he said to himself. ‘Way to not act like a teenage girl with a crush.’

By the time Cas had dropped him off at the hospital for his shift, he was already running late for work so they decided that Cas would come over to the hospital after school, along with Claire. There while Claire was with the nurses and other kids, getting to know them, Dean and Cas would discuss the best plan of action about what to do for her.

Entering his wing in the hospital, Dean goes straight to find Charlie, which he immediately regrets when he is greeted by a red haired bundle of bone crushing hugs and way too much energy for early morning.

“So? How was your day off? I heard you went back to Cas’ place. Did you guys do it? Oh you totally did, didn’t you? How was he? Was he the best sex you ever had? He looks like he’d be amazing in bed. How –“

Dean cut her off mid-rant because once Charlie got going, she was hard to stop.

“First of all, how in the ever loving name of Pie do you know I went to his place?”

“Jo.”

“God dammit, Joanna Beth.”

“Yes, well, I have good persuasion skills. Now, answer my questions.” Charlie looked smug as she said that.

“Yes I went to his place, and no we didn’t have sex. For the sake of Pie, I don’t even know if he’s into me. Just because he’s bi doesn’t mean he’d be into me.” Dean sighed. It would be great if Cas was into him, though.

Charlie gave him an annoyed look and replied, “What do you even mean, Dean. Of course he’s into you. Everyone on the staff has seen how he looks at you. And anyone into guys would be into you, you’re pretty good looking. What? Don’t give me that look. I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again. I may bat for the other team but I damn well know a beauty when I see one. Just like I know that Cas is also very dreamy. Anyway, stop gossiping and go help your babies. Alex was having a bad night, look at her first. I’ll see you at lunch.”

With that Charlie walked away, leaving Dean gaping after her because his mind couldn’t process what just happened. Charlie has a habit of jumping from one topic of conversation to the next which would be totally unrelated to the first, so it usually took Dean’s brain a few seconds to catch up.

The rest of the morning was spent looking after his patients and talking to worried parents, like always. Even though his job was pretty repetitive and monotonous, he loved it and wouldn’t change his line of work for anything. Not even a life long supply of free pie. Around lunch time, Charlie came into his office with a sandwich for him and they chatted a bit about their recent crushes before both of them had to get back to work, Saving Kids, Curing Cancer. The Family Business, as Charlie dubbed it.

By the time lunch was over and Cas arrived, Dean was so deep into paperwork that he had totally forgotten about his appointment with Cas. So when Cas knocked on his door and cleared his throat, Dean was startled. And no, he didn’t squeak like a frightened teenager. Absolutely not.

“Oh hey, Cas. I totally forgot. I, uh, I lost track of time and, well, uh, yeah.” Awesome, Winchester. Again with the teenage girl crap.

Cas chuckled. “Yeah, I noticed. So, um, can we talk about Claire? Or is it a bad time?”

“What? No. Of course we can talk about her. Here, grab a seat I’ll be with you in a minute. I just need to grab her file.”

That wasn’t totally a lie. Dean did need to grab her notes and all from Charlie, but he also needed to calm his nerves from the sudden appearance of Cas, before he could actually talk to him.

Having grabbed Claire’s stuff from the nurses’ station, Dean grabbed a bottle of water for himself and Cas and went into his office. When he entered, Cas was looking at a picture of him and his mom from when he was a kid. It was one of the few pictures he kept in his office. Cas was looking at the picture with a small smile on his face.

“That’s my mom, in case you’re wondering.”

Cas turned back with a jump and looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry if I invaded your privacy, Dean. You were a very adorable kid.”

Dean waved him off because, really, it wasn’t a big deal. Sure, not a lot of people had seen this photograph but it wasn’t a big deal despite what Charlie said.

“Okay, so” Dean began. He was going to explain the pros and cons of Claire staying at the hospital vs her staying at home when Cas interrupted him.

“Dean, before you say anything, I’ve already made up my mind. I want Claire to stay at the hospital.”

Dean looked at him blankly because not many parents wanted to do that. “What?” he asked.

“Yes, I talked to Claire as well, asking if she’d be okay with it. I want her to stay at the hospital because with me in school for half the day and busy with school work for the rest, she would have more supervision at the hospital. Also, all I know about Cancer is what Wikipedia told me. If she stays here, I know she would be in good hands. I know that she would be taken care of better than anything I’d be able to do at home.” By this point, Cas’ voice began to crack. “At the hospital, my baby would be in better hands than she would be with me.”

Dean knew what was coming next. He’d heard many parents blaming themselves for not knowing about Cancer and not being able to take care of their kids. So he went around the table and wrapped his arms around Cas, both of them sitting in a position similar to the previous evening, with their roles reversed.

“Shh, Cas. It’s not your fault. You can leave Claire here if you want or take her home, that’s all up to you. I promise you, though, that either way, we’ll give her the best possible treatment that we can. I won’t let anything happen to her as long as I can help it.”

After calming Cas down, Dean gave him some water to drink and went out to look for all the required paperwork and share the news with all the kids. They were going to have a new patient coming tonight and everyone wanted to make her feel welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY THERE! I’M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPLOAD, MY LIFE HAS BEEN ONE SHIT STORM AFTER THE OTHER AND I HAD NEITHER THE TIME, NOR THE ENERGY TO WRITE OR UPLOAD. I HOPE Y’ALL ARE STILL FOLLOWING THE STORY. I’M SORRY IT ISN’T TOO GOOD, BUT THIS IS THE BEST I COULD MANAGE AT THE MOMENT. I HOPE THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE BETTER.  
> AS USUAL, THIS IS UNBETA’ED AND ENGLISH ISN’T MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO FEEL FREE TO CALL ME OUT ON ANY AND ALL MISTAKES, LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS.  
> HAPPY READING :)

The next few weeks were a flurry of activities as Claire got settled into the hospital and Cas established a schedule with the staff. Each day, he would drop by after school and spend the evening with Claire. Talking to her about their days and constantly reassuring her that she would be fine. He would always bring all the kids treats or toys or something small like that, which made him the favorite member of the hospital family that they had going on.

Cas spending so much time at the hospital also meant that he convinced Dean to spend less time at the hospital and more time at home, or as it happened on most days, with Cas. They had developed sort of a friendship which was doing nothing at all to stop the ever growing crush that Dean had on Cas. Dammit! Why did Cas have to be so perfect?

It is on one of these evenings, on a Saturday, when Dean is at Cas’ place, that they are lounging on the couch, watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S and were thinking of taking shots whenever Chandler said something sarcastic, that he gets a call from Sam. He wondered what it that Sam could possibly want was. He knew that Dean had started taking the evenings off and usually spent them at Cas’ place, and while Cas did his school stuff, Dean dealt with paper work or watched movies on Cas’ huge ass tv.

“Hey Sammy! What can I do for you this fine evening?”

“Shut up, Dean. I know you’re off now, I wanted to ask, will you be coming back home any time soon?”

“No, why?”

“Oh, um, just asking. How about you come back late please? I, uh, I sort of have a date with Jess and we might come back here. Don’t want you walking in.” Sam replied sheepishly.

“Yeah yeah, Sammy you sly minx. You go do your thing, I’ll just spend the night here at Cas’. Enjoy your date, bitch.”

“Jerk. Thanks Dean.”

“Yeah yeah whatever. Now go back to your woman before she realizes that she is with the wrong Winchester.”

He must have been on speaker, or Jess might have heard him because she said, “Well, it’s not exactly my fault that the right Winchester bats for the other team, now, is it? Now please park your ass on your lover boy’s couch and don’t get back until after your shift tomorrow. Seeya!” and with that she hung up the phone, leaving Dean laughing into his phone to an empty line.

He went back to the couch and told him that he didn’t have to be home until after his shift tomorrow and he had a late shift because Charlie and Jess and Cas were conspiring against him so that made up their mind about their drinking game.

They spent most of the evening changing the rules of the game and drinking shot after shot until they were so drunk that the couldn’t even speak properly. Someone, Dean couldn’t tell you who it was, he was way too drunk to remember, turned on songs and they danced like asses and totally off beat (not that Dean could dance to the beat anyway, but that was irrelevant) and laughed at each other’s drunk dance moves.

They ended up collapsed on top of each other and must have fallen asleep because when Dean woke up, the first thing he noticed before opening his eyes was the feeling of someone lying on top of him. The next thing he felt was a splitting headache and the sound of his alarm blazing, which was way too loud for his hung-over brain to handle.

Groaning, Dean pushed Cas off himself and reached for his phone to turn off the alarm. Finally, with his alarm quiet, he woke up a bit and looked around. Sometime during the night their t-shirts had come off and now Cas was lying beside him, trying to snuggle into his side, humming contentedly when he found the warmth of Dean’s body beside him.

Sighing, Dean managed to get himself free from Cas’ death grip and went to the bathroom to feel a little human again. His headache just seemed to get worse as he got up and his mouth felt drier than the Sahara desert. Ugh, he was never drinking again. Ever.

Finally, after Dean washed his face, brushed his teeth and peed, he went out to see that Cas was awake and surprisingly not hung-over. He was making something in the kitchen and singing to himself, still way too loud for Dean’s comfort. He went into the kitchen and before he could tell Cas to shut up, he stopped singing himself and turned back.

“Good morning, Dean!” he spoke too loud with a grin on his face which said that he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Ugh! How do you not have a massive hangover after all the drinking we did last night?”

“Well, I’ve had more to drink at times than that. I once found a liquor store and drank it.” Cas replied, without batting an eye, as if that sort of thing happens to him daily, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Goddammit, he was the father of a kid, he shouldn’t allowed to be this dorkily cute. It was doing nothing to stop his crush.

“Stop being so cheeky.” Dean grumbled, as he picked a piece of bacon from the plate that Cas had prepared. He bit into the strip of bacon and a bit of it fell on his shirt. Awesome. Dean picked it up and ate it too, because who cares? It’s food, dammit.

“I’m extremely old. I think I’m entitled.” Cas replied with another grin and handed Dean a glass of Orange juice to drink.

Once he was fed and felt better, Dean took a shower and went to the hospital for his shift. When he got there he was immediately cornered by Charlie and Jess.

“So? Spill. What happened last night between you and your boy toy?” Charlie demanded in a tone that clearly said that she wasn’t going to let this go.

“First of all,” Dean sighs, “He isn’t my boy toy. Stop listening to Jessica about stuff like that. Secondly, nothing happened.” He said with a straight face.

“First of all, Jessica-“

“That’s Doctor to you.” Jess piped up with a grin.

“- didn’t say anything. We all know he’s your boy toy and literally everyone knows you have a permanent boner for the guy.” Charlie continued as if Jess hadn’t spoken. “Secondly, you’re telling me that you spent the night with your crush, who obviously has the hots for you too, and you guys got drunk but nothing happened? I don’t buy it, Winchester.”

“Yeah, well, nothing happened, Bradbury. Because he doesn’t have a crush on me and we’re just friends. Now get to work, don’t you have kids to look after?”

“Yeah yeah I’m going. You keep telling that to yourself, whatever helps you sleep at night. Later bitches!”

And with that, both Jess and Charlie disappeared as quickly as they had cornered him.

With a sigh Dean went to his office to get started on some paper work, but Charlie’s words rang in his head all day long. Of course Cas didn’t have a crush on him. Did he? No, he obviously didn’t. Dammit. Now he was going to end up over analyzing everything Cas said or did. Ugh, stupid Charlie and Jess and their constant nagging over Dean hooking up with someone. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone?

Before he knew it, the day was over and Dean hadn’t gotten anything done and neither was he any close to figuring out if Cas had a crush on him.

Around 5 in the evening, a knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Cas standing in the doorway.

“Hey Cas!”

“Hey Dean. I wanted to know if you were free tonight. There was a movie screening nearby and I wanted to go watch it. And, well, since my usual movie buddy is in the hospital, finally sleeping much to the relief of the nurses, by the way, I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me?”

“Oh, uh, sure I’ll come along. I’m surprised you still have to ask. You know what a movie slut I am. Let me just grab my stuff, then we’ll leave.”

Dean had just grabbed his keys and jacket, when Charlie stopped him from leaving his office.

“Going somewhere, doctor?”

“Yes, to the movies. Cas wanted a movie buddy and I’m a slut for movies so I was the obvious choice.”

“Are you sure that’s the reason? Like, absolutely sure? 100% sure? Because I’, surprised he can tolerate you for this long, Princess. Kudos to him for that. But are you sure this isn’t a date?”

“Stop it with the teasing, Red. And no, it isn’t a date. It’s just two friends going for a movie, maybe dinner afterwards, and not having sex. Because we’re just friends.”

“Sounds like a date to me. If that’s what you do on a not date, I don’t even want to know what you do on a date. Fine! Don’t give me that look. Jeez, if looks could kill. Fine. Go enjoy your not-date with your just a friend. I want the details when you get back. I don’t care how late it is. I’ll be waiting by my phone. Seeya!”

Dean looked at Charlie’s retreating figure and wondered what sins he was making up for that he had such nosy friends. He joined Cas and they went to the movies.

Dean couldn’t tell you what the movie was about, or even which movie they watched because he was too busy paying attention to Cas and his actions and over analyzing them and looking for any sign that Cas liked him and he blamed Charlie for all of this. If she hadn’t said anything, he wouldn’t be questioning their friendship right now and he might even have known which movie they were watching.

After the end of the movie, Cas dropped off Dean at his place, where they ate some of Dean’s homemade burgers with a beer each.

By the time Cas left, Dean had been overthinking a bit too much so he decided to grab another beer before he went off to sleep. He’d berate Charlie later. Right now, he had an aching dick to take care of and go to sleep. He wondered if would he ever remain friends with Cas after all this blew over and his daughter was done with her treatment.

He wished they did remain friends, if not more, because it would hurt losing a friend like Cas, and that


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY GUYS! I'M SORRY FOR BEING AWOL FOR SO LONG, BUT I REALLY HADN'T BEEN DOING TOO WELL. HOWEVER I'M BACK NOW WITH A NEW CHAPTER, AND I HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WON'T TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE. WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END OF THE STORY, AND I HOPE YOU ALL STICK AROUND FOR THE REST OF IT AS WELL.
> 
>  
> 
> AS USUAL, FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT ANY AND ALL MISTAKES.
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY READING, AND HAPPY EASTER TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE :D
> 
> ENJOY :)

Over the next few months, Dean’s routine changes by leaps and bounds. Where he previously spent all his waking hours at the hospital, Cas now convinced him to spend fewer hours there, and the rest at one of their places. They would drink and talk about nothing and everything, Dean told him about the car crash that caused his dad’s death and the fire that killed his mother, and Cas told him about his homophobic wife, and how he got custody of Claire because she didn’t want to have anything to do with his kid, except for a few meetings wherein she could try to brainwash Claire. They would watch cheesy movies and make fun of the actors. They would watch movies that Cas hadn’t seen, and Dean thought that he had to absolutely watch. Whenever Sam had Jessica over for the night, they would spend the night at Cas’ place, and whenever Cas’ house felt too big, too silent for him without Claire causing a ruckus, Cas would come over to the Winchesters’ place.

Every day after school, Cas would come over to the hospital to spend time with his daughter. He would sit by her bed and listen to her talk about all the new friends she made and all the gossip that a five year old could care about. Sometimes other parents would sit with Claire while Cas went to get some food and other times Cas would sit with other kids too. It was a huge family and families looked after their own.

Dean learned more about Cas and Claire and their lives. He learnt the hard way that unless Claire is read a bed time story with different voices for different characters, she doesn’t go to sleep. That night, almost no one went to sleep. He learnt that Cas had an unhealthy obsession with Dr. Sexy, like him. They spent a lot of time binge watching the show at nights when Cas was feeling too low because of Claire.

On the days that Cas was feeling really upset, Dean would go out of his way to make his friend smile. Not only because he loved the way Cas’ face lit up when he laughed at a particularly raunchy joke that he made, nor because he loved to see the crinkles around Cas’ eyes when he smiles, but because Cas was a good person and he deserved to be happy. Sure, he was in a shitty situation, but he deserved better than what life was giving him.

This thought brought Dean back to the present, when on one of his low days, Cas decided it would be a good idea to go to a bar and get drunk. It was Friday and neither of them had to get up early the next morning. Sam and Jess were invited too, and Sam left no chance to tease Dean about the ‘double date’ they were going on. It wasn’t a ‘double date’, Cas and he weren’t dating, dammit. But Sammy wasn’t bothered by that, he was being a little bitch, teasing Dean at every opportunity he got. Jess, while berating Sam’s comments, still teased Dean as much as Sam did. This is why he hated people; they get one hint of a crush and they can’t stop talking about it. Of course it was common knowledge by now that Dean had a major crush on Cas and his brother decided to take it in his hands and get Cas to unknowingly touch Dean in a way that, even though was platonic, sent shivers down Dean’s spine solely because it was Cas. Cas, thankfully was unaware of what was going on, deciding to ignore the other three in favor for the line of shots he had ordered. Either that, or he was purposefully ignoring it, so as to not embarrass Dean in front of everyone with his rejection.

Obviously, it didn’t help that Cas was a very, VERY touchy-feely, giggly, and motherfucking adorable drunk. As Dean had found out during one of their many drinking sessions. And Sam being the little shit he was, did nothing to help the situation. Their conversation was interspersed with Sam “accidentally” spilling his drink on Dean’s pants which Cas immediately tried to wipe off with a napkin, or Jess pointing out something on Dean’s shirt which Cas decided he absolutely had to see, and when he couldn’t find it (because there was nothing to begin with), he decided to roam his hands over Dean’s torso to see if he could feel whatever it was that his drunken brain had missed. This was total torture and Dean sent a glare in his brother’s direction which promised revenge.

The rest of the night continued in pretty much the same manner, with Sam and Jess messing with Dean, Cas trying to feel him up and Dean cursing the fact that he had to drive Cas and him back to his place (Cas was staying the night at Dean’s place that night) because right now, he would have sold his soul to Satan for a drink. By the time the night ended, Dean was half hard in his pants and was thinking of the most unsexy things to keep the situation from escalating. He was glad he chose to wear this particular jeans because at least the jeans hid his boner.

When they reach home, Cas seems to be unwilling to change his clothes into something more comfortable, choosing instead to let gravity have its way with him, falling to the ground every other second and behaving like a kid in general. Dean would have been pretty annoyed had it not been for the adorable look on Cas’ face as he took out Dean’s sweats to wear them instead of his own. Dean sighed. It was going to be a very long night.

After Dean, quite literally, tucked Cas in bed he put a bucket near his head to puke in, if needed, and set a glass of water and medicines to help with the headache that was sure to be present in the morning. Then he went to the couch to sleep there for the night. There was no way he was letting Cas sleep on the couch when he was drunk. Dean spent better part of the next hour cleaning up rooms that didn’t need to be cleaned, just to simmer down his arousal, but it didn’t work. Cas’ touching had him all worked up and the knowledge that Cas was in his bed, sleeping in his clothes just sent shivers down his spine. He lay in bed for even longer, wanting to fall asleep, but his veins were burning with desire and all he could think of was the way Cas’ hands felt on him. Finally, unable to ignore his dick any longer, Dean turned over and shoved his sweatpants down to his knees. He pulled down the comforter and licked him palm, before covering his achingly hard cock with it.

The slight pressure felt good and Dean couldn’t help but hiss. God, it had been so long since Dean had gotten properly laid. Sure, he had had a few one night stands, but most guys looked at him and his build, and pegged him for a top, wanting him to stick his dick in them; and while Dean swung both ways, sex, or even masturbation, to him was always lacking something unless he had something up his ass – preferably a dick but fingers would do too.

On that note, Dean stuck two fingers in his mouth, running his tongue along them, between them, getting them thoroughly wet, wishing it was Cas’ hand on him, Cas’ fingers on him, instead of his own. His fingers slipped out of his mouth and began trailing down his chest, teasing and pinching at his nipples, hard. His hand continued its downward journey, cupping his balls and teased at his hole.

Slowly, he pushed in one finger, pretending that it was Cas’ and wasted no time teasing his prostate with it. With one finger relentlessly probing at his prostate, his other hand left his dick to wander around his chest, remembering how Cas’ hands felt touching him in a similar manner just a few hours prior.

Dean could feel himself tumbling closer to the edge so he stopped rubbing at his prostate, choosing instead to simply pump his finger in and out of his hole. Dean put his other finger in too, wishing more than anything that he could go into his room and take out one of his vibrators, because since he couldn’t have Cas’ cock, toys were the next best option.

Dean’s nipples had always been very sensitive, and he could always tumble over the edge just by pinching them hard. With that in mind, Dean’s other hand started rubbing the nub between his fingers and he pinched them, wishing more than anything that it was Cas’ mouth on him, his teeth nipping and sucking at his throat, nipples, his cock, his hole, making him write in pleasure. Just the thought of having Cas’ mouth on him made Dean shiver with anticipation over something he couldn’t have.

Dean’s hand left his nipples and grabbed his cock. He started to move his hand but the friction wasn’t right. Dean spit on his hand a couple of times, making it slick with saliva and began to jerk himself in fast, short motions, while the fingers of his other hand began pumping faster, continuing their previously aborted assault on his prostate.

Dean dug his heels into the couch, his hips arching off the cushions in pleasure. He could feel himself so close to his orgasm, and at the back of his mind he knew that he was making some sort of noises, but he was too far gone to try and keep quiet. Dean had never been quiet in bed, solo or with a partner, and even now, he couldn’t keep the noises at bay if he tried.

It had been so long since Dean had masturbated without a vibrator in his ass, stimulating his prostate, that even though he was close, he couldn’t tumble over the edge. His fingers never seemed to leave his prostate and his other hand worked furiously over his dick, but Dean couldn’t quite get there. He knew he was making some sort of noise by now, but he didn’t have it in him to care. He needed something, anything to help him tumble over the edge.

In his mind, Dean imagined Cas finding him like this, desperate for release, and taking pity on him, helping him. He imagined Cas walking over, replacing his fingers in his ass with his mouth, licking and sucking at his hole, like it was the best damn thing Cas had ever tasted. In his mind, Cas took over, plunging his tongue into the heat of Dean’s hole and licking, making him slick with his spit, while his hand played with his balls and his other hand jerked him off. He imagined how Cas’ hand would feel on his dick, teasing him, bringing him closer to the edge, just to back off right before he came.

In his mind he saw Cas taking Dean’s cock in his mouth, his face bobbing up and down, while his hands prepped him for his dick. Dean pushed another finger in as he imagined Cas prepping him while his mouth never left Dean’s cock. Dean crooked his fingers once more to tease his prostate as he imagined Cas sinking into him and thrusting into Dean’s hole without giving him much time to adjust.

“Fuck! Cas! So close – MMMMMH – oh God! Harder, CAS!” Dean moaned, right at the edge, closer than before, desperate for something to push him over the edge.

He imagined Cas on top of him, losing his control as he thrust hard, relentlessly into Dean, chasing his orgasm as well.

“Dean” – 

The way his name sounded on Cas’ tongue sent him over the edge with a long drawn moan of “Cas!”

-“I think we need to talk about something.”

Suddenly Dean felt cold all over, his afterglow dissipating right away. Cas was standing right there, looking straight at Dean with a look in his eyes that Dean could not recognize. His voice was strained in a way that sent chills down Dean’s spine, and not in a good way.

Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* What is this that I'm seeing? I didn't take an embarrassingly long time to update? Wow, I'm proud of me.  
> I guess it does help that I had this chapter written since Sunday.  
> Do any of you have any idea how much willpower it took to not upload as soon as I finished writing that chapter? Hint: A FUCKING LOT.  
> ALSO, I ALREADY WROTE MORE THAN HALF OF THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP NEXT WEEKEND YAYYY ME!  
> (Don't get used to this, we all know I suck at maintaining a schedule for long periods of time xD)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and that it's not too disappointing. I'm not really happy with the way it turned out but I also couldn't find a way to make it any better.
> 
> Also, please feel free to point out any and all mistakes, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Feel free to rant about the actions of any and all characters. It's fun to see what you guys think of my story.
> 
> Wow, this note is getting longer than the actual story. *sigh*
> 
> Happy reading :)

“Dean. I think we need to talk about something.”

Dean looked at Cas with something akin to dread in his eyes. Fuck. This was it. Cas knew about Dean’s crush on him and was freaked out. Cas was probably grossed out by what he just saw, what he just heard, too, probably, and couldn’t be friends with him anymore. Things would be strained at the hospital and Cas would take Claire to another doctor and this would be the last Dean saw of them. Dean’s patients and their family was like family to Dean too, and it would pain him to see Claire go before she was treated, but he supposed that was all his own fault. His fault or not, he thought of Claire as his own kid – just like every other kid at the hospital – and he hated the thought of his baby going to some other doctor to whom she would be just another source of income.

Dean nodded and pulled on his sweatpants, ignoring the gross feeling that came when he wore clothes before cleaning the come off his body. He went to the bathroom ignoring the urge to look at Cas and took a quick shower cleaning himself off in a clinical manner. He let the hot water pound on his back for a while longer, just so that he could avoid going out to talk to Cas. He then went to his room and took out a new pair of pants to wear and an old t-shirt. When he could no longer delay the inevitable, he went out to see Cas sitting on one end of the couch, with his hands folded on his lap, looking very tensed.

Dean took a deep breath and went to sit on the other end of the couch.

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Dean cut in.

“Cas, I’m sorry.”

Cas opened his mouth to interrupt him but once more, Dean held up a hand, cutting him off before he could speak. He thought that it would be easier for him to simply say what he wanted to, and get it over with, rather than wait for Cas to let him down kindly.

“I know this is not what you probably wanted. You already have a lot of problems to deal with, what with Claire and all, you don’t need to be burdened with me and my stupid crush on you. You don’t need your friend fantasizing about you over everything else that you already are dealing with. This is not how I wanted you to find out. Hell, if it was up to me, you’d never find out. And I’m sorry you had to see that. I – I like you, Cas. I really do. And I really hope that it won’t affect our friendship. I don’t want to see Claire go before her treatment is complete. I couldn’t bear it because she’s family. You’re family. But if that’s what you want, then I’ll respect your choice. I’ll recommend you a great doctor who’d treat Claire with the same care as we would. I’m sorry.”

At this point, Dean knew he was babbling, and most of what he said probably didn’t even make sense. Dean was looking down at his hands and missed the look on Cas’ face. He did, however, feel the shift in the couch as Cas shifted towards him.

Dean didn’t know what to expect but Cas holding his chin and tilting Dean’s face towards him was not it. Before Dean could react, Cas leaned forward and captured Dean’s lips in a soft kiss. Dean was too stunned to do anything but as Cas pulled back, Dean surged forward and kissed Cas like he was a man dying in the desert and Cas was the water he craved for so long.

Their kiss was chaste but they both spoke a thousand words with that small gesture.

The kiss ended too soon for Dean’s liking, and as far as first kisses went, it was not the best either, but it was everything he wanted from his and Cas’ first kiss. Dean pulled back and rested his forehead against Cas’, his eyes still closed. He let his hands roam over any part of Cas’ body that he could reach – his chest, his back, his thighs, his face. Finally Dean settled his hands on Cas’ head, fingers tangled in his hair, which were indeed as soft as they looked. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at Cas. His lips were red and swollen from their kiss, his pupils dilated with arousal and his breath was coming out in pants. It was one of the most glorious sights that Dean had ever seen.

Cas’ hands were resting on Dean’s hips and he tightened his hold on Dean and kissed him a few more times before he spoke up.

“That was one of the best impulsive decision I’ve ever made. No, it WAS the best impulsive decision I’ve ever made.” Cas said, a smile lighting up his face.

Dean, even though totally on board with this turn of events, was still confused about what was going on.

“I – You – You kissed me. Shit, you really kissed me? I’m not dreaming this? Wow.”

“Yes, Dean. I really kissed you, you’re not dreaming.” Dean laughed a breathy laugh and looked at Cas with a wide grin on his face.

“I never thought I’d get to do this.” Cas said. “I knew you were gay but just because you were gay didn’t mean you had to like me. Jessica told me multiple times that I wouldn’t know until I tried to talk to you, but I never could gather the courage. What if you rejected me? It would be uncomfortable at the hospital and I didn’t want Claire to get in between of our drama.”

Dean looked at Cas with unbelieving eyes. “God dammit, Cas. I’ve wanted you since the first day you came to the hospital. I – I figured you wouldn’t want me, because who in their right mind would? I’ve been waiting for this for so long. I never thought I could have this. Do you – do you really want to be with me, or is this just some kind of one night thing, because I need to know what I’m getting in for. I –”

Cas cut Dean off with another kiss. “Dean. Why wouldn’t I want you? Why wouldn’t anyone want you? You’re one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met. If it was up to you, you’d spend your entire time with the kids, your own wellbeing be damned. I am honored to know that you want me back when you could have anyone else you wanted. I don’t do one night stands, Dean. And if it is acceptable to you, I would very much like to take you out on a date tomorrow.”

Dean couldn’t believe this. Cas wanted to date him. Cas wanted to take him out and be seen with him in public. Oh God. This was something Dean had wanted for so long, he was giddy with happiness because it was finally happening.

Suddenly, Dean realized that he still hadn’t answered Cas’ question. Cas was looking at him with a furrowed brow and his head was tilted in that adorable manner he had. “I get it if you don’t want to go out with me, Dean. I –“

Dean cut him off and replied, “Of course, I want to go out with you, Cas. I’d love to go out with you tomorrow.”

Cas’ answering grin was so wide that Dean knew that he would never be able to refuse Cas anything, if this was how he reacted when he got what he wanted. It was a smile that could light up the whole world with its brightness. When Dean grinned back at him, his own smile was as bright as Cas’.

Dean couldn’t help it. Cas looked so happy in the moment that Dean had to lean forward and kiss him. Cas kissed him back with an equal force and they sat there simply making out for a while. For Dean, making out had always been a means to an end – a necessary part of foreplay before they got to the main event. But sitting here and kissing Cas, there was nowhere else Dean would rather be, nothing else he would rather do. He was content with just making out with Cas, knowing that neither of them would do anything more tonight.

Soon, however, when Cas slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth, those thoughts went out of the window. Cas kissed Dean with a desperation that had been locked up in a corner of his mind for too long, and Dean returned the kisses with equal passion. Dean laid back and pulled Cas on top of him, never once breaking their kiss. He cupped Cas’ neck with one hand while the other hand explored his body. His breath stuttered when Cas began to grind their hips together. Summoning all the willpower he had, Dean held Cas’ hips tight, bringing them to a stop.

“Cas.” He breathed out. “I think you should go back to bed.”

Cas smirked in reply and ground their hips together once more, bringing their erections in contact through their clothes.

“Why, Dean, won’t you come with me?” he asked. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect your virtue. Don’t you trust me?”

“I do trust you, Cas, but I don’t trust myself. If I go with you, there is no way we’ll get any sleep tonight. I want to do this right. This is more than just sex to me, I want to go out on dates with you, I want to hold your hand and kiss you in public. I want people to see you’re with me. I don’t want to rush into this just because my dick wants to.”

Cas had a dopey smile on his face at this mini speech of Dean’s. Cas got up with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and palmed his rock hard cock through his – Dean’s – sweatpants.

“I guess that I’ll just have to take care of this myself. Then. Good night, Dean. Sleep well.” With that, Cas winked at Dean and turned around as he left to go to Dean’s room, his hand already finding its way into his pants.

Son of a bitch. Cas had to have known that Dean won’t be sleeping well that night, what with the image of Cas jerking off in his bed that Cas had so kindly planted in Dean’s head. Dean’s own dick twitched at the idea of Cas in his bed, and it didn’t help that at that moment, Cas moaned his name from within his room.

God dammit. Dean could not wait for their date to be over so that they could get to the after-the-date stuff already.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER AND OUT BOYS GET A DATE! FINALLY! I’M NOT TOO PLEASED WITH HOW THIS TURNED OUT BUT THAT’S MOSTLY BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW HOW TO WRITE xD  
> TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOPHOBIA. TO ANYONE WHO THINKS THEY MIGHT BE TRIGGERED, I’M POSTING A SUMMARY AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, YOU CAN READ THAT INSTEAD.
> 
> LET IT BE KNOWN THAT ANY AND ALL HOMOPHOBIC THOUGHTS AND IDEAS STATED IN THE CHAPTER AND NOT THE AUTHOR’S OWN IDEAS BECAUSE 1. THE AUTHOR IS LITERALLY READING AND WRITING GAY PORN, THERE IS NO WAY SHE IS A HOMOPHOBE, AND 2. THE AUTHOR HERSELF IS VERY VERY VERY GAY SO BEING A HOMOPHOBE IS JUST IDIOTIC. ALSO, I FIRMLY BELIEVE THAT HOMOPHOBIA IS STUPID, SO ARE ANY OTHER SUCH FORMS OF PHOBIAS AND PEOPLE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO LOVE WHO THEY LOVE AND BE WHO THEY ARE WITHOUT OTHERS MAKING THEM FEEL BAD FOR IT.
> 
> ANYWAY, HERE YOU GO, HAPPY READING :)

Dean woke up the next day to the smell of coffee and Bacon. He smiled to himself and rolled over with a groan. Unfortunately he had forgotten that he had been sleeping on the couch so he fell out of it and landed on his ass with a bump. He was still recovering from the fall when Cas came in to check on him.

When Cas saw what happened, he bit his lip, trying to suppress a laugh. Dean glared at him, which set him off. Cas’ laughter was so infectious that Dean couldn’t resist a smile of his own, an soon they were both laughing their asses off over nothing. After a few minutes they finally calmed down and Dean looked at Cas with a small smile on his face. Cas was looking back at Dean and he slowly leaned forward to capture Dean’s lips in a soft kiss. Dean sighed. He could get used to this – waking up to the smell of breakfast and Cas.

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, interspersed with small smiles and stolen glances. Why either of them were stealing glances was beyond Dean, considering that they were going on a date soon – it wasn’t as if either of their crushes were a secret any longer.

After breakfast, they both took a shower – separately – because ‘No, Dean. Taking a shower together will most certainly not save water.’ So after their showers, they were ready to leave. Before heading out to their date though, Cas wanted to meet Claire, knowing as they probably won’t be meeting her afterwards, being way too busy among themselves.

When they stopped at the hospital, the kids were having their daily story time thing that Charlie had come up with. The idea was to engage all the kids in some sort of activity at the same time so that even those who are too weak to do much, get to socialize with other kids instead of just lying in their beds all day long. Even though it was called story time, it was actually Do Whatever You Want As Long As You Stay In This Room And Talk To Everyone time and it was the best part of the day according to the children.

When he entered the room, Claire immediately spotted him and ran to him with the shout of “Mr. Doctor!”

Cas, who was behind him had never heard her call Dean as Mr. Doctor and found the name amusing to no extent. His laugh caught Claire’s attention and like a typical kid, she abandoned Dean, instead running to her father.

“DADDY!”

“Hey, Claire bear. How are you? Did you miss me? I sure missed you. It’s been years since I saw you last.” Cas replied in a baby voice that seemed super adorable to Dean.

Claire laughed at her father’s antics and replied, “No, silly. We just met yesterday!” wow. Apparently little kids didn’t know how to control their volume. Not that it should surprise Dean after working with kids for so long, but it almost always did.

After spending some time with Claire, and Dean checking up on the other kids, they were finally ready to head out for their date. Dean tried to figure out where they were going by insisting that he would drive, but Cas decided that instead of giving him the location, he’d just give him directions to the location. Stupid Cas and his stupid smart brain.

After an hour of driving, Cas finally got Dean to pull over in what seemed like an abandoned parking lot. Sure there were other cars there too, but the building in front of it looked like it would fall apart any second. Skeptically, he asked,

“Where are we going, Cas?”

“Do you trust me, Dean?”

“Of course I trust you but where are you taking me?”

Cas smiled at him and said, “Just wait.”

Cas went into the building, telling Dean to wait a minute. Curiouser and curiouser, Dean thought to himself with a laugh. A minute later, Cas came out, calling Dean to join him. Dean entered the building and almost took a step back in shock. The building that looked like it would fall apart at the slightest breeze was the total opposite from the inside.

There were at least two levels inside, full of arcade games. Arcade games. In this day and age! Dammit it had been so long since he went to an arcade, he had no idea those even existed anymore. With an excited grin, he turned to look at Cas who held up his hands in a vague shrug that seemed to say something between ‘what can you do’ and ‘don’t mention how sappy this idea was’. Dean turned back with a smile and looked around. Apparently this arcade sold booze too – it had a proper bar and everything – he noticed as a waitress served a tray of drinks at a table in the corner. Dean walked up to Cas and enveloped him in a hug.

“This is the best date I’ve been on – and we only just got here.”

Cas looked relieved at the statement and said, “I bought us unlimited tickets too.”

That’s it, Dean thought. He had died and this was his heaven. Cas, booze and arcade games. HELL YEAH! He pulled Cas in for a chaste kiss and murmured a small thanks against his date’s lips, who smiled blindingly at Dean.

They spent most of the day drinking and playing games neither of them had played in what had to be decades. They ate some of the food that Cas had packed and some of what they sold at the arcade slash bar.

As the date progressed, they got drunker and more comfortable with public affection. When Dean beat Cas at yet another game of Pacman, Cas stuck out his bottom lip in an adorable pout and Dean leaned forward to kiss him. As Cas wrapper his arm around Dean’s waist to kiss him back, Dean heard someone cough and call them faggots.

Dean immediately turned to the man with a shocked expression. Sure, Kansas wasn’t a very open minded state but it was 2018 for fuck’s sake. Two guys should be able to go out on a date and kiss a bit without it being a huge deal. It wasn’t the first time he had encountered homophobia but every time someone made a homophobic comment, it hurt Dean as much as the first time did. Dean would have ignored the comment had he not seen the look on Cas’ face. He looked absolutely devastated. Considering that Cas came out not that long ago, he probably hadn’t dated many guys and this was probably the first time he was called names in public, and Dean’s heart broke for him because of the cruelty of it all.

He turned to face the man and asked, “I’m sorry what? I didn’t hear you, what did you say?”

“I said faggot, faggot. Are your heads so far up each other’s asses that you can’t even hear properly now? Are you so busy fucking each other’s asses out that you forgot the real world?”

“Wow, you seem to know a lot about how gay sex works, are you sure you’re straight? I mean, obviously, unless you’re gay, how would you know what we gay people do, right?”

“What? No, I’m not gay, that’s disgusting! Stop recruiting people for your cause you filth! Unlike you, I can score me some pussy whenever I want to, I don’t need to turn gay to have sex.”

Dean sighed. This guy knew nothing about being gay, except what his homophobic parents drilled into him as a kid, apparently. By now a small crowd had gathered around them. Dean turned to the crowd and asked, “Okay, ladies. If we all were straight, and single, how many of you would be willing to have sex with me, or Cas here?” He pointed towards Cas, who was looking at Dean with an expression akin to awe. Almost all women raised their hands. He smirked and then pointed towards the homophobic douche and asked, “And under the same conditions how many of you would be willing to have sex with him?” No one raised their hand, except for one girl who Dean thought was his girlfriend.

He turned to the guy and smiled sweetly, “Would you look at that, even as faggots, we can get more pussy than you. How does that make you feel? Come on, Cas, let’s go.”

He turned towards Cas and took his hand, pulling him outside. They got to the car, hands still held together. Cas stopped Dean and hugged him. “Thank you, Dean.” He said.

“Don’t thank me, Cas. I just did what any decent person would have done. That guy was a total douchebag and he needed to be put back in his place. I’m sorry he tried to ruin our date. You’d probably never face this problem when you’re with a girl. I’m –“

Cas cut him off with a small kiss. “If you say sorry once more, there will be consequences.” Dean grinned at the statement and wiggled his eyebrows lewdly. Cas rolled his eyes and continued speaking as if he hadn’t seen Dean’s expression. “The only person who should be saying sorry is that guy. Sure, no one passes homophobic comments about a straight couple, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to be with a guy. From wanting to be with you. I’d take a billion homophobic comments, if it meant that I didn’t have to hide the fact that we’re on a date. I care about you, Dean, and a good for nothing douchebag won’t change that. Now, let’s not allow him to ruin our time together. I demand ice cream and you shall escort me there.” Cas said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked because Dean grinned back at him and replied “Your with is my command, milady. Your chariot awaits.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ cheek and reached beyond him to open the door for his date. After he shut the door for Cas, he went around the car and got in, starting the car and driving back towards the city.

Dean played songs on the radio, at a much lower volume than he normally would have. He kept stealing glances at Cas and they talked about inconsequential things. Not for the first time that day, Dean felt relieved that the easiness of their friendship also translated well into their date – that they weren’t awkwardly trying to make small talk. They talked about nothing and everything. They had already talked about the deep stuff during the course of their friendship – about their exes and whatnot – instead, they spent their date talking about the more light hearted stuff from their past. They reached an ice cream parlor and ordered the largest possible sundaes they could get and shared sticky, ice cream flavored kisses. This was by far not only the best date, but also one of the best days in Dean’s life.

That night, after Dean had dropped Cas off at his place and kissed him goodbye, when Dean was lying in bed, he knew that even if they didn’t work out, they’d still be friends, and they would still hang out without any awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: DEAN WAKES UP TO THE SMELL OF BREAKFAST AND THINKS HE CAN GET USED TO IT. THEY BOTH GET READY AND HEAD TO THE HOSPITAL FIRST TO VISIT CLAIRE AND THEN HEAD ON TO THEIR DATE. CAS TAKES DEAN TO AN ARCADE+BAR THING (I READ ABOUT IT IN SOME FANFIC BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER WHICH AND I LOVED THE IDEA) THERRE THEY DRINK AND PLAY ARCADE GAMES AND GET A BIT HANDSY. SOME HOMOPHOBIC DOUCHE PASSES A COMMENT AND DEAN SHOWS HIM HIS PLACE IN A VERY BADASS MANNER AND USES KINDNESS AND THE SUPPORT OF A CROWD TO EMBARRASS THE FUCK OUTTA HIM. DEAN (OBVIOUSLY) THINKS THAT HE NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE TO CAS FOR LETTING HIM RUIN THEIR DATE BUT CAS IS HAVING NONE OF THAT. CAS TELLS HIM THAT IS WASN'T HIS FAULT AND SO HE DOESN'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE. THEY GO TO EAT ICE CREAM SUNDAES AND BE ADORABLE TOGETHER. DEAN DROPS CAS OFF AT HIS PLACE WITH A KISS BECAUSE HE IS A GENTLEMAN LIKE THAT.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

Sooooooooo, I haven’t been updating this in a long ass time, and for that I apologize. Depression is acting up and my life seems to be going to Hell. I don’t plan to abandon the fic, I promise to fully see this through, but I can’t promise when I’ll be able to upload next. I’m sorry for keeping y’all dangling by a thread and whatnot and if I manage to come out of this stupid shit unharmed, I swear I’ll finish this up. Until next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> All my resesrch has and will be from the net, please let me know if there are any inconsistancies :)


End file.
